


Nieuczciwa przewaga

by Iamnamedsilence



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Żużlowersum | The Speedwayverse - Joanna Krystyna Radosz
Genre: Aliens, Comedy, Crack, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Lindmann being Lindmann, Motorcycles, Polski | Polish, Speedway, agressive driving, motocykle żużlowe skręcają tylko w lewo, na Cybertronie nawet Funkcjoniści by na to nie wpadli, płonące motocykle, w tym fiku nie ma Megatrona bo to by było już za dużo szczęścia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Żużel jest sportem, w którym obok umiejętności liczy się też sprzęt, więc kiedy nie liczący się dotąd zawodnik nagle zaczyna wygrywać każdy bieg, mechaniczka Karen Kelly podejrzewa użycie nietypowego i zapewne nielegalnego silnika. Ma rację – ale to dopiero początek prawdy. W swoim śledztwie Karen zyska niezwykłego sojusznika – i nie, nie chodzi o Lindmanna!





	Nieuczciwa przewaga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MightyLill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLill/gifts).



 

Mats Jonsson miał wyjątkowo dobry sezon.

To się zdarzało, owszem, że po kiepskich latach przychodziło pasmo sukcesów, że przeciętny dotąd zawodnik nagle zaczynał być w wyjątkowo dobrej formie i zaczynał wygrywać. Zdarzało się też, że zawodnik zdobywał komplet punktów w jednym meczu – ale drugi mecz pod rząd? Jak bardzo było to prawdopodobne, myślała Karen, obserwując bieg.

Jonsson szedł jak burza. Nikt nie miał z nim szans. Wyślizgnął się, kiedy Lindmann próbował jednej ze swoich agresywnych zagrywek i ruszył do przodu, jakby jego motocykl dostał skrzydeł. Po pierwszym okrążeniu był daleko na przedzie i aż do końca biegu nikomu nie udało się go doścignąć. Dokładnie to samo, pomyślała Karen, co od samego początku meczu. Niall powiedział, że kiedy jechali obaj w jednym biegu, wyglądało to identycznie: Jonsson przemknął koło niego jak rozmazana smuga, motocykl i zawodnik zlani w jedną plamę kolorów.

Dokładnie tak samo wyglądał poprzedni mecz.

– Co tu się…

– Zaraz ktoś oskarży go o doping – stwierdził Niall. – Nikt tak nie jeździ.

Na torze Jonsson kończył właśnie trzecie okrążenie. Pozostali zawodnicy dotarli na linię mety długo, długo za nim.

– To nie człowiek – stwierdziła Karen. – To maszyna.

– Motocykl na dopingu – zaśmiał się Niall.

– Mats testuje nowy silnik.

– Tak. Oczywiście.

„Testowanie silnika” było zwykle wymówką, kiedy zawodnikowi szło źle. Cóż, nie można było powiedzieć, żeby Jonsson potrzebował wymówek dla serii niepowodzeń. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Chciałabym w tym silniku pogrzebać – westchnęła Karen. – Nie wiem, co on tam ma, ale wsadziłabym w to ręce.

Jej brat parsknął śmiechem. Karen zrozumiała, że jej rozmarzony ton może się kojarzyć. Pokazała Niallowi język. Jeśli jej brat mógł flirtować ze wszystkim, co się rusza, to ona mogła przeżywać zaawansowaną fascynację silnikami. Zwłaszcza silnikami, które wyprawiały takie rzeczy.

– Cieszę się, że nie jedzie w tym biegu – stwierdził Niall, kierując się w stronę swojej maszyny. – Bo naprawdę, raz mi wystarczy.

– Powodzenia – rzuciła mu siostra.

W przerwie meczu Karen postanowiła zapolować na Jonssona. Nie była jedyna, jak się okazało, nieoczekiwaną gwiazdę szwedzkiego żużla otaczał już wianuszek składający się z innych zawodników, mechaników i dziennikarzy. Wszyscy chcieli znać sekret nieoczekiwanej dobrej passy – a Jonsson uśmiechał się tylko, rozkładał ręce i stwierdzał, że na razie nie może go jeszcze zdradzić. Pozostali zawodnicy gratulowali, ale część robiła to przez zęby. Karen nie zdziwiła się, że jednym z tych, którzy gratulowali przez zęby był Lindmann.

Przy wejściu do parku maszyn tłoczyli się co bardziej odważni fani. Oni też dyskutowali o niezwykłym wyniku meczu. Jonsson nie miał szczególnie wielu fanów, a to, że w tym sezonie jeździł aż tak dużo było efektem dość niezwykłego zbiegu okoliczności.

Ciekawe, czy tego samego, który sprawił, że szwedzki zawodnik nagle zaczął wygrywać?

Niestety, o to trzeba byłoby spytać menedżera Jonssona oraz menedżera klubu. Karen w tej chwili nie bardzo miała jak to zrobić. Liczyła na zdolności interpersonalne Nialla wieczorem. I swoje własne przeszpiegi, może nawet zatrzepotanie rzęsami do mechanika obsługującego maszynę Szweda. Nie, żeby Karen miała szczególne zdolności w trzepotaniu rzęsami, ale zakładała, że jest szansa, że ten małomówny Amerykanin, który stał teraz przy motocyklu i łypał złowieszczo na wszystkich, którzy chcieli podejść, uzna młodą kobietę uśmiechającą się do niego za godną otrzymania choć strzępka informacji.

Na razie Karen pozostało pomagać przy motocyklu brata, potrzebującym przeglądu po kolejnych biegach. Co jakiś czas zerkała w kierunku boksu Jonssona.

To, co się tam działo wydawało się jej… nietypowe.

Amerykański mechanik sterczał nad motocyklem, nie dopuszczał do niego w zasadzie nikogo poza zawodnikiem, ale to jeszcze nie było aż takie dziwne…

Dziwne było to, że Karen nie zauważyła, żeby ktokolwiek dolewał metanolu do baku.

– Widziałeś? – spytała brata. – Jakby od kilku biegów jechał na tym samym paliwie.

Niall wzruszył ramionami.

– Skoro ma nowy silnik…

– Żaden silnik nie może palić tak mało. Ani mieć takiej pojemności, żeby przejechać tyle biegów bez dolewania.

– To, że raz nie dolał, to się zdarza. Pewnie zatrzyma się w połowie.

Ale Jonsson nie zatrzymał się. Znów śmignął pomiędzy pozostałymi zawodnikami, jakby miał skrzydła zamiast kół.

Tym razem już nikt się nie cieszył. Cały stadion przyglądał się temu jak oniemiały, a pozostali zawodnicy, wliczając to kolegów z klubu Jonssona, mieli ponure miny.

Jonsson zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Był szczęśliwy. Szeczerzył się do wszystkich, choć najbardziej chyba do swojego amerykańskiego mechanika. Po skończonym meczu motocykl bardzo szybko został zamknięty w busie.

To nie był klubowy bus, zauważyła Karen. Jonsson miał własny, a może raczej mieli go jego motocykl i amerykański mechanik, bo sam Jonsson był za słabym – dotąd – zawodnikiem, żeby dorobić się takich luksusów.

– Dopytaj się o ten testowy silnik – poprosiła Karen brata. – To nie jest normalna sytuacja. To wygląda, jakby facet dostał jakieś poważne zlecenie, niekoniecznie dla kogoś, kto kocha żużel, raczej dla jakiegoś przedsiębiorcy, który postanowił potestować niestandardowe rozwiązania. To będzie albo silnik, albo paliwo, a najpewniej jedno i drugie. I cholera, podejrzewam, że to może być nielegalne.

Niall kiwnął głową. Nie wyglądał na w stu procentach przekonanego.

Stali na parkingu, powoli pustoszejącym. Mecz skończył się już dawno, teraz stadion opuszczali już tylko zawodnicy, ich ekipy i obsługa. Na samym parkingu niewiele stało już pojazdów, Niall jednak zerkał co jakiś czas w kierunku jednego.

Karen też nie mogła nie rzucić okiem. Czarno-niebieski motocykl, co do modelu którego Karen nie była pewna, wyróżniał się wyjątkowo lśniącym lakierem i eleganckimi liniami. Właściciel musiał bardzo o niego dbać.

Karen westchnęła. Maszyny żużlowe były użyteczne tylko na torze, a że niemal każdy – Karen nie kojarzyła w tej chwili wyjątków – kto w jakiś sposób powiązany był z Czarnym Sportem po prostu kochał motocykle. Ciekawe, kto jeździł taką pięknością? Emila Czerpałowa nie było w pobliżu, zresztą on chyba preferował crossówki. Może Lindmann… Ale o ile Karen pamiętała, Lindmann opuścił już stadion, i to czterema kółkami.

Karen przyłapała się, że przypatruje się motocyklowi o wiele dłużej, niż powinna.

– Śliczna maszynka – westchnęła.

Ktoś rzucił jej niechętne spojrzenie.

I Karen i Niall podążyli wzrokiem za właścicielem tego spojrzenia.

Przez parking szedł nastoletni na oko chłopak, szczupły, trochę za wysoki, jak na żużlowe standardy. Nieszczególnie wyróżniałby się z tłumu, przeciętny począwszy od ciemnych włosów a skończywszy na dżinsach i burym podkoszulku pozbawionym nawet zabawnego napisu czy loga kapeli.

Zupełnie nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby jeździć tym czarno-niebieskim cudem.

Szczerze mówiąc, Karen nie była pewna, czy dzieciak jest w odpowiednim wieku, żeby dostać prawo jazdy na taki motocykl.

***

„Jonsson wstawiony, miesza się w zeznaniach” – pisał Niall. „Pracuję nad nim.”

„Pracuję nad nim” w wykonaniu Nialla mogło oznaczać, że on i Mats Jonsson obudzą się rano w jednym łóżku, choć Karen zakładała, że jeśli jej brat posunie się do takiego kroku, to raczej nie w celu zdobycia informacji, a dla własnej przyjemności.

Sama, prawdę mówiąc, ciągle myślała o tajemniczym nowym silniku. Chętnie rozebrałby go na części pierwsze, sprawdziła, jak działa i jakim cudem, jeśli rzeczywiście, ma tak nienormalne spalanie.

I czy w ogóle jest legalny, choć prawdę powiedziawszy to ostatnie obchodziło ją najmniej.

Kiedy więc jej brat próbował upić Jonssona, Karen zrobiła rzecz zapewne nie do końca rozsądną: postanowiła dotrzeć do źródła.

Co, w wolnym tłumaczeniu, oznaczało: włamać się do busa i obejrzeć sobie motocykl. Zerknąć na ten eksperymentalny silnik, niekoniecznie wsadzić w niego ręce, bo to wymagałoby dłuższej pracy, nie mówiąc o złożeniu silnika na nowo, ale jeśli maszyna była aż tak niesamowita, pewne rzeczy powinny być widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka – i na to Karen liczyła.

Parking był cichy, ciemny, jeśli nie liczyć sączącego się z góry blasku latarnii. Karen brała pod uwagę, że amerykański mechanik Jonssona będzie kręcić się gdzieś w pobliżu, ale na razie go nie widziała, ruszyła więc, ostrożnie, w stronę busa. W kieszeni spodni miała kilka narzędzi które powinny przydać się do dokonania włamu, pod warunkiem, że drzwi nie były zamykane na kartę magnetyczną.

Na parkingu panowała martwa cisza, Karen słyszała tylko szum wiatru w koronach drzew i dźwięki wydawane przez przemykające pobliską drogą samochody. Tym bardziej zamarła, kiedy gdzieś za jej plecami rozległ się warkot silnika motocyklowego. Ktoś wjechał na parking, zatrzymał się. Karen usłyszała, jak czyjeś stopy zeskakują na asfalt, przytłumione dźwięki krótkiej rozmowy dwóch osób, a potem jej uszu dobiegł jeszcze jeden dźwięk, którego nie mogła zidentyfikować.

Przywarła do boku busa, czując się jak filmowy szpieg, którego właśnie ktoś ma przyłapać. Zacisnęła palce na narzędziach w kieszeni. Dźwięk – inny niż wcześniej, przypominający rytmicznością kroki, ale nadal obcy, zbliżał się.

Karen ostrożnie wyjrzała zza busa.

I zobaczyła… coś.

Coś miało dwie (chyba) ręce i dwie (najprawdopodobniej) nogi, jedną (najwyraźniej) głowę i coś na kształt twarzy. Na tym jednak kończyło się podobieństwo do człowieka.

Coś wydawało z siebie cichy pomruk silnika. Miało, osadzone w tym, co Karen uznała za twarz, świecące niebieskie oczy oraz pokryte było metaliczną, ummm, karoserią, w kolorach, które Karen wydały się podejrzanie znajome.

Było wzrostu mniej więcej dwójki ludzi, smukłe w przyjemny, stwierdziła Karen z zaskoczeniem, dla oka sposób. Generalnie było na swój sposób ładne. Nawet dość ostre… kolce, chyba kolce, wystające w kilku miejscach z karoserii czegoś nie czyniły go odpychającym. Ta twarz – zakładając, że to była twarz – też była całkiem ładna. Nasuwała ona, podobnie jak cała smukła sylwetka czegoś, skojarzenia z zaimkami żeńskimi. Karen miała pojęcie, że takie skojarzenia potrafią być zwodnicze w przypadku ludzi, a co dopiero niezidentyfikowanych bytów, co do których nie można nawet być pewnym, czy są prawdziwe, czy może są zagubionym rekwizytem z planu filmowego, ale mimo to instynktownie przypisała coś do kategorii „ona”.

Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał Karen, że to, co właśnie ogląda wcale nie istnieje i że Karen ma złudzenia. Podobno większości ludzi halucynacje zdarzają się czasem bez poważniejszych zaburzeń.

Karen przetarła oczy.

Coś nadal tam było. Była.

– O kurwa – powiedziała Karen.

– Oh _scrap_ – powiedziała coś.

Patrzyły na siebie. Bo ta istota patrzyła na Karen, ewidentnie.

– Jesteś wyjątkowo ładną halucynacją – powiedziała Karen.

Istota wydała z siebie dźwięk, który Karen zinterpretowała jako odchrząknięcie.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała. – Chyba.

Mówiła po angielsku, płynnie, choć jej głos miał w sobie mechaniczny pogłos. Przy okazji potęgował też przekonanie, że istota jest rodzaju żeńskiego.

Karen postąpiła krok do przodu. Istota wydawała się czujna i gotowa do obrony, ale nie była bardziej agresywna od Lindmanna na torze.

Poza tym, rozumowała Karen, jeśli to halucynacja, to i tak nic mi nie zrobi. Jeśli to jakieś realne coś, to jak bardzo mogę mieć przechlapane.

Rozsądek podsuwał różne opcje co do tego, czym istota mogła być. Większość z nich wywoływała dodatkowe pytania i wątpliwości, ale część mniej więcej trzymała się kupy. Przynajmniej jak na tę sytuację.

Istota ostrożnie przyklęknęła, tak, że jej głowa – i para świecących oczu – znalazły się na poziomie twarzy Karen. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że spoglądają na nią reflektory samochodowe… nie, zorientowała się, to było jak połączenie reflektora i przesłony aparatu fotograficznego. W każdym razie, wyglądało to bardzo jak oko.

Twarz istoty wydawała się być jednolitą taflą metalu, ale w jakiś sposób usta poruszały się, kiedy mówiła. Poza tym całe jej, z braku lepszego słowa, ciało, wydawało masę dźwięków, począwszy od cichego, ale jednak słyszalnego mruczenia silnika, poprzez szereg zgrzytów i kliknięć, kiedy istota się poruszała.

– Wow – stwierdziła Karen. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czym jesteś, ale wow. Jak ty w ogóle działasz?

Czymkolwiek to było, było jakiegoś rodzaju maszyną. Miało mechanizmy – płyty czarno-niebieskiej karoserii czy też zbroi rozsuwały się przy każdym ruchu, obnażając wewnętrzny ruch, pęki kabli i sugestię czegoś świecącego wewnątrz. Trochę kabli widać było na szyi istoty. Karen miała ochotę ich dotknąć. Ostrożnie, nie będąc pewna, co właściwie robi, wyciągnęła rękę.

– Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała głos dobiegający gdzieś zza pleców istoty.

Istota obróciła się. Karen spojrzała w tym samym kierunku co i ona.

Na parkingu stał dzieciak, właściciel ślicznego motocykla, bardziej zdziwiony obecnością Karen, niż istoty.

Karen pomyślała, że w popkulturze tacy właśnie nieciekawi nastolatkowie są zazwyczaj protagonistami. Miała nadzieję, że to nie redukuje jej do roli _love interest_ , zważywszy, że mogło nie być między dużej różnicy wieku.

– Czy ona jest twoja? – spytała.

Istota prychnęła.

– Nie jestem „czyjaś” – oznajmiła.

– W porządku? – spytał znów chłopak. Zdecydowanie nie pytał Karen. – Arcee, w porządku?

Istota spojrzała na niego.

– Tak sądzę, Jack.

Chłopak, Jack, ściągnął brwi, przypatrując się Karen.

– No nie wiem… Kto to w ogóle jest? Czy w ogóle powinniśmy z nią rozmawiać?

Gdzieś w kieszeni Karen zawibrował telefon, ale dziewczyna ledwo to zarejestrowała, zbyt zaabsorbowana tym, co działo się dookoła niej.

– Założę się, że jesteś tajemnicą, której nie mogę nikomu zdradzić – powiedziała, wpatrując się w istotę, która, jeśli Karen dobrze rozumiała, miała na imię Arcee. – i w ogóle nie powinnam była cię zobaczyć.

Oczy jej błyszczały. Nie mogła oderwać od tej istoty wzroku, nie ważne, że nie miała pojęcia, z czym ma do czynienia, ale ten pomruk silnika wewnątrz smukłej, niebiesko-czarnej sylwetki sprawiał, że po kręgosłupie Karen, która przecież od dłuższego już czasu zajmowała się silnikami. Czy wsadzenie rąk w maszynerię czegoś takiego oznaczałoby naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej…?

Kilkanaście metrów dalej ktoś zaparkował samochód. Trzasnęły drzwi. Uszu Karen dobiegły ludzkie kroki i dwa rozmawiające głosy.

– Kompletny brak odpowiedzialności – mówiła jedna z osób, wyraźnie niezadowolona. – nie tak wyglądała nasza umowa.

– Przesadzasz – odparła druga.

Karen poznała głos Matsa Jonssona. Spojrzała na chłopaka i istotę.

– Musimy znikać – stwierdziła.

Czuła, że nieco, ale tylko odrobinę, panikuje.

Istota kiwnęła głową.

– Rozumiem. Wsiadaj.

Karen nie zrozumiała – ale tylko na chwilę, bo w tym samym momencie rozległ się znów dziwny dźwięk i dziewczyna zobaczyła coś czego się nie spodziewała.

Na jej oczach wszystkie elementy budujące smukłe metalowe ciało zaczęły przemieszczać się, przestawiać i, z braku lepszego słowa, składać w bardziej kompaktową i o wiele bardziej znajomą formę. Po krótkiej chwili przed Karen stał znajomy niebiesko-czarny motocykl.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak opada jej szczęka.

– Wsiadaj – powtórzył głos Arcee. Chyba dobiegał z jakiegoś głośnika.

Kroki zbliżały się. Karen uznała, że zastanawiać będzie się potem. Wskoczyła na motocykl – to umiała. Chłopak wydał z siebie głos protestu, ale usiadł za nią, obejmując ją w pasie.

Wspaniale, pomyślała Karen, szukając stopą sprzęgła, ale motocykl nie był motocyklem i ruszył sam z siebie.

Karen wydała z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia.

Przemknęli przez parking, między samochodami i tuż przed nosem pijanego Matsa Jonssona i jego amerykańskiego mechanika. Wyjechali na drogę z prędkością, co do której Karen nie była pewna czy jest legalna.

Karen miała wrażenie, że leci. Zero kontroli nad motocyklem – kompletne przeciwieństwo tego, czego uczyła się przez ostatnie lata. Motocykl żużlowy to moc i szybkość, którą trzeba okiełznać, motocyklem żużlowym trzeba umieć sterować. Motocyklem żużlowym da się starować – w przeciwieństwie do tego, na czym siedziała teraz Karen.

To, na czym siedziała teraz Karen było cudem techniki wykraczającej poza ziemskie możliwości, było świadome i miało wolną wolę. Dziewczyna była pewna, że przyjemność, jaką sprawia jej wibrujący pod jej ciałem silnik, jest mocno niestosowna. Pomimo wiatru wiejącego w nieosłoniętą hełmem twarz poczuła, jak płoną jej policzki.

Arcee skręciła w boczną drogę, potem zatrzymała się na poboczu, gdzieś na skraju lasu, na nieuczęszczanej drodze.

Karen zsiadła. Nogi miała jak z waty i mętlik w głowie. Jack gapił się na nią ze złośliwym uśmiechem kogoś, kto przeszedł już coś takiego, przyzwyczaił się i teraz odczuwa satysfakcję z obserwowania reakcji innych.

Arcee wróciła do swojej… humanoidalnej… formy, wydając przy tym znów ten dziwny dźwięk. Karen była pewna, że zapamięta go na całe życie i rozpozna, gdyby przyszło go jej usłyszeć jeszcze raz.

– Dobry Boże… – jęknęła Karen. – To było… to było… Skąd ty ją wytrzasnąłeś?!

Jack uśmiechnął się i wycelował palcem w niebo.

Karen spojrzała w górę, na księżyc i nieliczne gwiazdy, potem na Arcee.

– Czyli z kosmosu – stwierdziła. – dobra. Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi. Maszyna obcych.

Arcee wydała z siebie dźwięk, który był chyba odpowiednikiem zdenerwowanego chrząknięcia.

– Po pierwsze, stoję obok ciebie. Po drugie, nie jestem „maszyną” ani nie należę do nikogo. Jestem żywą świadomą istotą i wolę, żebyś mnie jako taką traktowała.

Karen kiwnęła głową. Czemu nie. Nic dziwniejszego już nie miało jej w życiu spotkać.

– Ok. Czyli jesteś obcym. Obcą. Nie ma sprawy. Jesteś z metalu i jesteś żywa. Dlaczego nie. Można i tak. Ja jestem z węgla i wody i jestem żywa. Założę się, że tam, skąd pochodzisz to dopiero jest dziwne.

Arcee uśmiechnęła się. Mogła być istotą z kosmosu, ale albo nauczyła się ludzkiej mimiki, albo jej jej rodzaj miał to akurat wspólne z ludźmi. Cóż, jakoś dogadywała się z chłopakiem, prawda?

Karen spojrzała po obojgu.

– Ok, ale właściwie co tam robiliście? Znaczy, czemu istota z innej planety i jej… ludzki sojusznik, dobrze myślę? Kręcą się koło stadionu żużlowego? Znaczy, możesz być… bywać… motocyklem, ale…

– To misja zwiadowcza – powiedziała Arcee. – Mamy informacje, że ktoś ze środowiska związanego z… – zamyśliła się na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – ...tymi wyścigami bierze udział w eksperymentach, które wykorzystują zasób kluczowy do przetrwania dla mojego gatunku – a potencjalnie niebezpieczny dla waszego.

– Boże święty! – wykrzyknęła Karen – Motocykl Jonssona naprawdę jest z kosmosu… To znaczy ma silnik? To znaczy?

– Paliwo – uzupełniła Arcee – choć przypuszczam, że musi mieć też jakiś rodzaj silnika, który jest zupełnie inny od tego, co zwykle stosują ludzie. Ludzka technologia nie umiała dotąd stosować energonu.

– Czy to oznacza, że twój gatunek ma jakąś technologię, którą nie chce się podzielić?

Jack westchnął. Arcee pokręciła głową.

– To złożone i nie jestem decyzyjną osobą, ale nasz… – znów wahanie – nasz przywódca zamierza nawiązać współpracę z ludźmi kiedy tylko będzie to możliwe. Nieautoryzowane eksperymenty z naszą technologia są niebezpieczne dla obu stron.

– Wiem, jak to może wyglądać z zewnątrz – dodał Jack, widząc, że Karen ma wątpliwości. Cóż, chyba każdy by miał, słysząc, że zaawansowany technologicznie gatunek ukrywa przed ludźmi swoje zasoby… – Ale wierz mi, oni są godni zaufania. Tylko w tej chwili muszą zabezpieczyć własną pozycję, nim nawiążą szerszą współpracę. A energon w niepowołanych rękach może być niebezpieczny. Jak wszystko, na co ludzie nie są gotowi.

– Cóż, żużel na pewno nie jest gotowy na motocykl, który przejedzie cały mecz po jednym napełnieniu baku – zgodziła się Karen. – Nie wiem, czy to dobre dla ludzkości, ale na pewno – niezgodne z regulaminem.

***

Karen nie mogła zasnąć. Słyszała, jak jej brat wraca do swojego pokoju, nie do końca trzeźwy, ale, o dziwo, sam. Wcześniej wysyłał jej SMSy, ale Karen tak bardzo była zaaferowana nowo zawartą znajomością, że sprawdziła je dopiero w hotelu, kiedy mogła nieco ochłonąć (jak, jak ktokolwiek mógł ochłonąć po CZYMŚ TAKIM?). Niall pisał, że Jonsson zaczął przebąkiwać coś o „nowych rozwiązaniach”, ale jego amerykański mechanik, który chyba mógłby też zostać nazwany jego cieniem, zaczął rzucać bardzo, bardzo niechętne spojrzenia, nim wyciągnął mocno już wstawionego Matsa z knajpy „nie sądzę, żeby w celach seksualnych”.

Tak. Tyle Karen zdążyła zauważyć.

Ciekawe, ile zauważyli Jonsson i jego Amerykanin. Czy którykolwiek z nich zdawał sobie sprawę, czym była czarno-niebieska maszyna, na której Karen szurnęła im przed samym nosem? Czy może byli tylko narzędziami kogoś wyżej postawionego, kto trzymał wiedzę o obcych dla siebie?

Karen wzięła prysznic i rozsiadła się na łóżku z laptopem. Kiedy połączyła się z hotelową siecią, natychmiast wyskoczyło okienko Skype’a.

„Cześć, Karen, tu Jack z Arcee. Możesz rozmawiać?”

„Nie będę mogła spać”

„Ja też nie mogłem, na początku… parę nocy potem też, ale z innych przyczyn. Poprosiliśmy naszego przyjaciela o poszukanie większej ilości danych.”

„Czy przyjaciel jest… taki jak ona?”

„To mój kolega ze szkoły”

Och. Kolejny dzieciak. Karen jednak jakoś to nie dziwiło. Prawdę mówiąc, to było najmniej dziwne z całej sytuacji.

Zresztą, przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Karen do dwudziestki brakowało zaledwie roku, a obracając się w środowisku sportowym znała ludzi zaczynających kariery mniej więcej w wieku Jacka.

„Reszta znajomych Arcee ma poważniejsze problemy, niż przeszpiegi na wyścigach motocyklowych” wyjaśnił Jack. Karen zastanawiała się, co oznaczają te „poważniejsze sprawy”. Wyobraźnia podpowiadała jej dużo wybuchów i pewnie złych kosmitów. Jeśli Arcee była z „tych dobrych” to dla równowagi musieli być też „ci źli”, prawda?

Ale o to Karen dopyta się ewentualnie kiedy indziej.

Na razie pochłaniała informacje, które jej przesyłano. I musiała pogadać z Niallem. Zrobiła to kolejnego ranka. Jej brat był w szoku, kiedy oznajmiła mu, że zamierza zostawić go i sama pojechać na kolejne zawody, w których miał brać udział Jonsson.

– To nie ma sensu, Karen – zaprotestował jej brat.

– Poradzisz sobie beze mnie, Niall – uśmiechnęła się – będzie dobrze.

– Słuchaj, znam za dużo osób ze środowiska, które w tym czy innym momencie postanowiły pobawić się w detektywa, ale nie wszystkim wyszło to na dobre. I nie chcę, żeby moja młodsza siostrzyczka…

Karen parsknęła śmiechem.

– Nie wyciągaj mi tu „młodszej siostrzyczki”, Niall. Jestem dorosła i mogę jechać na inne zawody, niż ty. Mam trop dotyczący Jonssona.

– Czemu po prostu nie zgłosisz, że masz wątpliwości co do parametrów technicznych tego jego testowego silnika? Odpowiednia komisja to sprawdzi i…

Karen pokręciła głową.

– To bardziej skomplikowane.

– Ale co bardziej skomplikowane?

– Wierz mi, wiem, co mówię. Spokojnie. Jedź na zawody, twoi mechanicy poradzą sobie beze mnie. Ja jadę do Lublina. A potem pogadamy.

I w ten oto sposób jechała do Lublina, umówiona na miejscu z Arcee i jej ludzkim przyjacielem. Proponowała, że może pojadą razem – jakaś część Karen podpowiadała szyderczo dodatkowe krępujące powody takiej propozycji – ale oboje nie zgodzili się.

– Mamy własny środek transportu – poinformowała ją Arcee. – wybacz, ale nie mam pozwolenia na zabieranie dodatkowych ludzi.

Jakiegoś rodzaju teleportacja, statek kosmiczny, coś w tym rodzaju – wykalkulowała Karen. Tym bardziej żałowała. W drodze na mecz zabrała się za przeszukiwanie internetu: strona o ufo za stroną o ufo, jakiekolwiek ślady wskazujące na to, że ktoś na świecie widział kogoś z gatunku Arcee, cokolwiek, co mogłoby być w jakiś sposób podobne. Nic – przynajmniej nic, co rzucałoby się w oczy od razu. Widać ktoś dbał o to, żeby obecność obcych na ziemi pozostawała dobrze ukryta. Karen podziwiała to, ale równocześnie była mocno zawiedziona.

Równocześnie dostawała wiadomości: dane, skąpe, ale zawsze, dotyczące firmy, z którą musiał współpracować Jonsson i dla której pracował jego amerykański mechanik. Zaszyfrowane pliki o niezanej na razie zawartości („Przykro mi” napisał jej Jack, lub Arcee, lub ktokolwiek inny „Otworzysz je na miejscu. Dbamy o bezpieczeństwo.”). Lakoniczną instrukcję, żeby uciekać, jeśli przypadkowo zobaczy istotę podobną do Arcee („Nikt z naszych nie zamierza się zjawić. Tych drugich też się nie spodziewamy, ale musisz uważać.” Och, czyli istnieli też źli obcy. Dobrze wiedzieć.)

Spotkali się w Lublinie, przed hostelem. Karen miała więcej pytań niż przed wyjazdem – i czuła się bardzo niekomfortowo, że w normalnych okolicznościach może rozmawiać tylko z Jackiem. Bez obrazy, nastoletnich chłopców znała masę całe życie. Z okna hotelu tęsknie wyglądała na parking, na którym najpiękniejszy motocykl, jaki widziała w całym swoim życiu wyglądał na odrobinę samotny. Czy Arcee się nudziła? Czy też weszła w jakiś tryb czuwania, niemożliwy dla organicznych istot?

– Słuchaj, czy mogę zaproponować jej przejażdżkę? – spytała Karen w końcu.

Jack wzruszył ramionami.

– Zaproponować możesz. Ona zdecyduje, czy się na to zgodzić, czy nie.

Arcee zaproponowała coś innego.

– Pojedziemy na stadion dziś wieczorem. Zobaczymy, jakie mamy możliwości żeby zakraść się do środka.

Przez „my” miała na myśli całą trójkę i Karen poczuła się tym faktem nieco zdemotywowana, ale nie zaprotestowała – jak by wyglądało, gdyby to zrobiła, co by to o niej świadczyło? Sama nie była tego pewna.

Stadion żużlowy w Lublinie nie był obiektem tak nowoczesnym, jak toruńska Motoarena, czy nawet stadion w Lesznie. Ot, zwyczajny tor otoczony trybunami, infrastruktura w barakach. Podobno istniały plany zbudowania większego obiektu, ale detali Karen nie znała.

Jak wszystkie stadiony żużlowe, także i ten znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta, w rejonach, gdzie po zmroku trudno było kogoś spotkać. Przekradli się przez ogrodzenie bez trudu – ani Karen, ani Jackowi nie brakowało umiejętności pozwalających na wdrapanie się na siatkę, ich towarzyszce wystarczył jeden solidniejszy skok, choć ogrodzenie zatrzęsło się przy okazji i zagrzechotało, aż stróż urzędujący w pobliskiej budce zapalił światło i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Trójka włamywaczy zamarła na chwilę. Stróżowi nie chciało się chyba patrolować terenu, na ich szczęście.

Ruszyli przez parking, pomiędzy pustymi kasami i budkami sprzedającymi jedzenie i gadżety.

– Nie rozumiem tych wyścigów – powiedziała Arcee, patrząc na stadion.

– Dlaczego?

– Na mojej planecie wyścigi są popularnym sportem. Ja osobiście nie ścigałam się dużo, ale znałam wielu, którzy to uwielbiali, jeszcze przed wojną… Po przybyciu na Ziemię też raz mi się zdarzyło wziąć udział w wyścigu – spojrzała wymownie na Jacka, który wydał z siebie niezadowolone westchnienie, jakby jego przyjaciółka miała mu coś za złe. – tyle, że to też były normalne wyścigi.

– Co rozumiesz przez „normalne”? – spytała Karen.

– Pozwalające się wykazać uczestnikom, wykorzystać indywidualne umiejętności każdego z nich. Zasady które ma ten wasz sport… Przecież to – wskazała na motocykl żużlowy – jest jakaś kpina. Gdybym chciała stworzyć sobie altmode bazując na tym, i trzymać się wszystkiego dokładnie, musiałabym się okaleczyć. Na przykład, odmontować większość swojej zbroi – Arcee wzdrygnęła się – Nie, dziękuję. No i, jak można skręcać tylko w lewo? To ograniczające i nienaturalne. A poza tym, te zasady wymuszają unifikację. Na mojej planecie, przed wojną, unifikacja i wymuszenie rezygnacji z indywidualnych cech były tym, co próbował narzucić nam rząd, który obaliliśmy.

– Och – powiedziała Karen, próbując przetworzyć ten nowy element wiedzy. – Tylko, że wiesz, motocykle żużlowe nie są… to są maszyny. To umiejętności człowieka się liczą. Maszyna też, są pewne dopuszczalne różnice, na przykład w działaniu silnika.

– To nadal skręca tylko w lewo – zaprotestowała Arcee – to wysoce niepraktyczne.

– To tylko sport. To nie są motocykle do jeżdżenia na co dzień. Większość żużlowców nawet nie wsiądzie na motocykl poza zawodami.

Arcee pokręciła głową, kompletnie bez zrozumienia.

– Ludzie – stwierdziła. – Bez urazy, ale pod wieloma względami jesteście dla nas kompletnie obcy. Prawdę mówiąc – dodała, patrząc na budynek parku maszyn – zastanawiam się, czy nie zostać tu do jutra.

– To głupi pomysł – zaprotestował Jack.

– Czemu? Przeskanowałam kilka tych motocykli żużlowych i sądzę, że będę w stanie na tyle dostosować mój altmode, żeby nie odróżniono mnie na pierwszy rzut oka. Będę jednym z wielu motocykli… a że o ile się nie mylę, każdy zawodnik ma własny sprzęt, nie sądzę, żeby któryś mógłby się pomylić.

– W zasadzie coś w tym jest – zgodziła się Karen. – Zakładamy, że nie postawisz nogi… eeee, koła… na torze – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Będziesz stała w parku maszyn i obserwowała rzeczywistość. A ja będę z tobą i będę pilnować, żeby nie dotknął cię nikt niepowołany.

Arcee skinęła głową.

– Brzmi jak plan – stwierdziła. – Jack – zwróciła się do swojego ludzkiego partnera – ty będziesz obserwował sytuację z trybun. Dasz nam znać kiedy coś będzie się działo.

Chłopak popatrzył na nie obie niepewnie.

– Jesteście pewne…

Arcee uśmiechnęła się.

– To nie jest niebezpieczna misja, Jack. Dzięki za troskę, ale nie ma tu niczego, co by zagrażało mojemu życiu. I Decepticony, i MECH są daleko stąd, nie wydaje się też, żeby firma, dla której pracuje ten cały Jonsson wiedziała o naszym istnieniu. A ja nie zamierzam się ujawniać. Będzie dobrze – uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, a Karen pomyślała, że przynajmniej na chwilę będzie miała tę cudowną istotę tylko dla siebie.

Karen z reguły nie była zaborcza. Najwyraźniej nie dotyczyło to motocykli.

Klepnęła chłopaka w ramię.

– Zostanę z nią tutaj, nie martw się.

W środku dziewczyny coś skakało i piszczało. Spędzenie nocy w pustym parku maszyn to w normalnych okolicznościach niezbyt pociągająca perspektywa, ale to nie były normalne okoliczności.

Spędziła noc słuchając opowieści, które w innej sytuacji uznała by za fantastykę. W rewanżu podzieliła się anegdotami z życia środowiska żużlowego – sama wątpiła, czy zrobi z ich pomocą wrażenie, ale okazało się, że dla Arcee były to opowieści równie fascynujące, jak dla Karen historia trwającej miliony lat wojny na odległej planecie.

***

Karen nie była przytomna. Adrenalina nie pozwoliła jej zasnąć, ale nad ranem zrobiło się koszmarnie zimno. Żeby jeszcze dziewczyna miała odwagę wprowadzić w życie bezczelny pomysł „przytulenia się do ciepłego silnika”… ale to byłby szczyt… no, wszystkiego. Więc zmarzła. Zanim w końcu obsługa i zawodnicy zaczęli kręcić się po stadionie i okolicach, zdążyła dziesięć razy zacząć żałować pomysłu. Żadne historie o kosmosie nie były tego warte.

Potem zaczęło iść jak z płatka. Część zawodników kojarzyło ją, nie zadawali nawet pytań, a kiedy już zadawali, Karen łątwo było na poczekaniu wymyślić spójną historyjkę, którą wszyscy łykali bez trudu.

Zdobyła kawę, dużo kawy. Zdobyła aspirynę, na wszelki wypadek. Zdobyła bardzo dużego hot doga. Tak mogła żyć.

Oczywiście, cały czas obserwowała. Jonsson przyjechał swoim wielkim, nowiutkim busem, on i amerykański mechanik przeprowadzili motocykl do boksu. Raz po raz Karen dostawała na komórkę SMSy: wiadomości od Arcee, której zakres sposobów porozumiewania się – a zapewne też zdobywania informacji – nie przestawał dziewczyny szokować.

Karen próbowała się kręcić koło boksu Jonssona, coś podsłuchać. Próbowała odzywać się do Amerykanina, traktując go jak całą resztę środowiska – ale on nie był ze środowiska, więc odpowiadał półsłówkami i warczał i Karen umieściła go na swojej liście największych gburów, jakich znała, na bardzo wysokiej pozycji.

Tymczasem mecz zaczął się, ruch w parku maszyn zrobił się dwa razy większy i trudniej było obserwować równocześnie i Jonssona i Arcee.

Zwłaszcza, jak po chwili się okazało, tę drugą.

W tym rozgardiaszu ujrzała, jak ktoś ubrany w kevlar kładzie rękę na kierownicy Arcee.

Wydała z siebie przerażony okrzyk i popędziła w tamtą stronę. Nienieniene, to się nie mogło zdarzyć. Była gotowa rzucić się do gardła złodziejowi, czy tam porywaczowi, motocykli z kosmosu.

Tylko kiedy zobaczyła, kto jest porywaczem, nieco zamarła.

Naprzeciw Karen stał nie kto inny, tylko Petter Aksel Lindmann, wysoki, agresywny naczelny norweski Troll światowego żużla. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę.

– Przepraszam – odezwała się – ale…

Lindmann zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Oczywiście poza torem nie był groźny, choć kibice jego przeciwników z łatwością przyklejali mu łatkę bandyty. Lindmann jeździł agresywnie i był sprawcą niejednej kontuzji (także własnej), ale Karen nigdy nie słyszała, żeby kogoś pobił, komuś zagroził… co najwyżej skomentował coś ze złośliwym sarkazmem.

– Co tu robisz? – spyta Lindmann ostrym tonem.

– Chodzi o to, że motocykl…

– Chyba cię kojarzę?

– Karen Kelly, siostra Nialla.

Lindmann kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście. Widziałem, jak jeździsz. Jesteś dobra. Ale teraz przepraszam.

– Ale motocykl… – wyjąkała Karen, przerażona.

Zagłuszył ją gwar parku maszyn, czyjaś ostra wymiana zdań, głos sędziego w megafonie. Lindmann wyminął dziewczynę i zanim ta zdążyła znów zaprotestować, wyprowadzał w kierunku toru motocykl, którego zdaniem Karen nie powinien był w ogóle dotykać. Dziewczyna poczuła mocną niechęć do norweskiego zawodnika. Jak on w ogóle mógł, dotykać tak pięknej istoty bez jej zgody… Co z tego, że rzeczona istota nie mogła w tej chwili zaprotestować. Karen miała nadzieję, że kiedy zacznie się bieg, po prostu zrzuci Lindmanna z, eee, grzbietu, czy jak to się powinno poprawnie nazywać, prosto w szlakę.

Widziała, jak Lindmann dotyka osłon bocznych i robi zdziwioną minę, nie wyczuwając pod palcami kevlaru. Chyba nie zauważył jednak w pośpiechu innych różnic – z wagową włącznie. Dla Karen pozostało tajemnicą, czy i w jaki sposób Arcee zmieściła się w parametrach wagowych.

Oczywiście, różnic było za wiele i zaraz któraś ujawni się, kiedy tylko Lindmann każe mechanikom przyjrzeć się motocyklowi po biegu – o ile oczywiście Arcee utrzyma kamuflaż… cholera.

Oczy Karen zaczęły szukać Jacka na trybunach, ale chłopak był tak niewyróżniający się, że łatwo zginął w tłumie. No oczywiście.

Tymczasem zawodnicy ustawili się na swoich pozycjach, sędzia dał sygnał do startu, linka poszła w górę.

Motocykl, na którym siedział Lindmann ruszył – albo ruszył Lindmann. Karen zacisnęła dłonie na barierce, patrząc z przerażeniem.

Pierwsze okrążenie. Jeden z żużlowców wyrywa się do przodu. Lindmann za nim, agresywny jak zawsze, próbuje zepchnąć go do bandy, wysunąć się na prowadzenie w klasycznym stylu Lindmanna, torowego bandyty. Jego przeciwnik nie poddaje się. Na torze robi się gorąco. Kolejni dwaj zawodnicy niemal najeżdżają na koła przeciwnikom. Lindmann jest w swoim żywiole i już już zrobi coś groźnego dla przeciwnika…

Motocykl Lindmanna zrobił ostry zwrot, zatrzymał się. Pozostałych trzech zawodników śmignęło obok unieruchomionego Trolla, skończyło okrążenie i zaczęło kolejne. Lindmann przez chwilę próbował znów wystartować – motocykl ruszył dopiero, gdy pozostali zawodnicy zbierali się do trzeciego okrążenia.

Karen jęknęła. Domyślała się, co się stało.

Oczywiście, to świadczyło dobrze o Arcee – ale wcale nie pomagało.

Lindmann zakończył bieg z zerową ilością punktów. Schodził do parku maszyn niezadowolony.

Karen zastąpiła mu drogę.

– Słuchaj – wypaliła, zanim zdążył się odezwać – jeśli jakikolwiek mechanik poza mną dotknie tego motocykla, wyrwę mu ręce, rozumiesz? – Na adrenalinie musiała brzmieć bardzo poważnie, bo Lindmann cofnął się o krok. – Widziałam, co się stało. Wiem, co się stało. Tylko ja mogę zrobić jej przegląd.

– Jej? – spytał Norweg, jakby z całego potoku słów wyrzuconego przez Karen wyłowił tylko zaimek.

– Ona jest moja.

Nie jest – protestowała uczciwość dziewczyny. Jest swoja własna, jest piękną, świadomą, rozumną istotą, tylko ja nie mam tego jak teraz wytłumaczyć, bo wykładów o kosmitach nie robi się w samym środku parku maszyn podczas meczu żużlowego.

– To co do jasnej cholery robiła w moim boksie?!

– Jonsson – wypaliła Karen, okropnie głupio, jak zorientowała się w ułamek sekundy później.

– Co Jonsson?

Było już za późno, żeby się wycofać, a już na pewno nie mogła pozwolić, żeby mechanicy Trolla dotykali Arcee swoimi brudnymi łapami. Wystarczyło, że Lindmann jej dotykał. Ugh.

– Jonsson i jego eksperymentalny silnik. To większa sprawa. Nielegalna technologia.

– Co ma z tym wspólnego ten motocykl, co?

– Należy do kogoś, komu pomagam w śledztwie. Proszę. Nikt poza mną nie może jej dotknąć – spojrzała na Norwega błagalnie. Wspaniale. Nie miała nawet przygotowanej dobrej historyjki. Zaraz będzie musiała powiedzieć prawdę i liczyć na to, że Lindmann uzna, że tak absurdalnej historii nikt nie wymyśliłby jako przykrywki.

Lindmann przewrócił oczyma.

– Znów jakaś kryminalna sprawa? Mam wrażenie, że w tym sporcie więcej jest morderstw, niż śmiertelnych wypadków na torze.

– Nie było morderstwa – zaprzeczyła – Na razie.

– Dobrze. Bierz motocykl i idziemy do boksu. Ale będę nad tobą stał – zagroził – z tą maszyną jest coś nie tak.

– Wszystko jest z nią w porządku – powiedziała Karen, gładząc kierownicę.

– Ten motocykl zatrzymał się nagle na samym początku biegu. Straciłem nad nim panowanie.

– Nigdy nad nią nie panowałeś.

Lindmann oparł się o ścianę boksu, podczas gdy Karen przyklęknęła przy motocyklu. Jak do diabła miała udawać, że cokolwiek z nim robi? Nie wiedziała nawet, jak zajrzeć do silnika, a zwłaszcza, jak nie skrzywdzić przy tym Arcee. Gdyby Lindmann nie wisiał nad nimi jak sęp.

– Słuchaj, wytłumacz mi o co chodzi. Bo jeśli to też jest jakaś nielegalna technologia, to nie tylko Jonsson ma problemy. Przy czym Jonssona też należy zgłosić, po tym, co ostatnio wyprawiał, jeśli naprawdę to, czym jeździ nie jest zgodne z regulaminem po prostu go zdyskwalifikują. A ja nie chcę, żeby zdyskwalifikowali mnie – potrząsnął głową. – Na ten motocykl nie zamierzam już wsiadać.

I dobrze, pomyślała Karen.

– Ale – kontynuował Lindmann – chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje.

– Nie chcesz.

– Sprawdź mnie.

– To jest historia z serii „nie uwierzysz”.

– Wybacz, ale widziałem już w życiu swoje.

Arcee wydała z siebie ostrzegawczy warkot silnika. Karen przerażona przycisnęła rękę do jej zbroi. Pod spodem wyczuwała przyjemne mruczenie i wibracje.

– Do jasnej cholery, nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć, żeby nie mówić prawdy! – wykrzyknęła, kierując te słowa równocześnie do obojga. – Nie wiem! Nie byłam przygotowana na tę sytuację, ok! Plan był zupełnie inny, a ty musiałeś go nam popsuć – wykrzyknęła do Lindmanna – Nie mam doświadczenia w ukrywaniu takich rzeczy. Nie mam w ogóle doświadczenia w takich rzeczach. I cokolwiek teraz zrobię, będzie źle.

Silnik pod palcami Karen zamruczał znowu, tym razem nie brzmiało to jak protest.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała dziewczyna.

– Co? – spytał Lindmann.

– Porozumiewanie się bez głosu jest ciężkie – odezwała się Arcee. – Muszę powiedzieć mojemu przyjacielowi, który jest na to skazany, że bardzo go podziwiam.

– Co? – spytał Lindmann znowu.

Karen nie zdążyła – a może nie chciała – cofnąć ręki. Karoseria pod jej palcami poruszyła się i w samym środku boxu, na oczach Lindmanna, które zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki wyrosła istota istota nie z tego świata.

– Co, kurwa?! – wykrzyknął Lindmann.

– Dokładnie – zgodziła się Karen.

Arcee rozejrzała się po boksie, ostrożnie wyjrzała poza niego i pośpiesznie wróciła do formy motocykla. W samą porę. W ścianę boksu zapukał właśnie jeden z mechaników teamu Lindmanna.

– Coś się stało? – spytał.

Lindmann, wciąż z głębokim szokiem na twarzy, kiwnął głową.

– Tak. W porządku.

Karen wyszczerzyła się do kolegi po fachu.

– W najporządniejszym porządku – oznajmiła. – Wyjaśniłam Petterowi, czemu motocykl, który sobie przypadkiem pożyczył, tak śmiga.

Lindmann odkaszlnął. Motocykl wydał z siebie cichy pomruk, który Karen zinterpretowała jako chichot.

– Co to było? – spytał norweski zawodnik, kiedy znów zostali sami.

– Peter, poznaj Arcee. Arcee, to jest Petter Aksel Lindmann.

– Człowiek, który nie umie jeździć – prychnęła Arcee. – Gdybyś wgniótł tamtego człowieka w ścianę, byłabym współwinna morderstwa. Mam coraz gorsze zdanie o tym sporcie.

– Większość zawodników nie jest Lindmannem – zauważyła Karen, co Lindmann puścił mimo uszu. Karen zakładała, że jednak nie wypiera się tego, że przylgnęła do niego łatka „torowego bandyty”.

– W takim razie są Jonssonem – zauważyła Arcee.

– Jonsson… – Lindmannowi w końcu udało się wydać z siebie kolejne zdanie. – Co ma z tym wspólnego Jonsson.

Dziewczyna z Ziemi i obca wyjaśniły. Lindmann słuchał.

– I uznałyście, że schowanie się w parku maszyn… – zaczął, ale przerwało mu znów pukanie w ściankę boksu.

– Petter! Twój bieg.

Karen spojrzała na Lindmanna, Lindmann spojrzał na Karen, oboje spojrzeli na Arcee.

– Jeśli znów będziesz próbował mnie użyć do atakowania innych ludzi, źle się to dla ciebie skończy – zagroziła ta ostatnia.

Lindmann westchnął. Stracili na rozmowie już za dużo czasu i zmienianie motocykla nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

– Zaryzykuję – powiedział.

***

„Co się dzieje?” przyszedł SMS od Jacka.

Karen patrzyła to na komórkę, to na tor. Widziała Lindmanna z Arcee. Widziała Jonssona.

„Zło się dzieje” odpisała. „Nie wiem, czym zajmujecie się na co dzień, ale mam złe przeczucia co do tego biegu.”

„Czy człowiek w żółtym kasku jedzie z A.?”

„Tak” wystukała Karen prędko.

Nie było czasu na wyjaśnianie, kim człowiek w żółtym kasku właściwie jest.

Jack utknął gdzieś na trybunach i widział je tylko z daleka. Teraz Karen też widziała wszystko z daleka. To nie był problem. Problemem było to, że widziała to cała publiczność i że ten bieg nie miał prawa skończyć się dobrze.

Podprowadzające zamachały kolorowymi parasolkami i zeszły z toru, sędzia dał sygnał do startu, linka poszła w górę i zawodnicy ruszyli.

Jonsson, tak jak w poprzednich biegach, popłynął, nie zważając na pozostałych zawodników. Strzała wystrzelona prosto do celu, o ile strzały umiałyby lecieć po owalu w lewo.

Tyle, że tym razem Lindmann wypruł za nim.

Karen jęknęła, wykonując zamaszystego facepalma. Oczywiście. Lidmann nie umiał trzymać low profile i najwyraźniej albo miał zły wpływ na Arcee, albo ona na niego… zaraz, co takiego Jack powiedział o tym, że kosmitka lubiła się ścigać…? Najwyraźniej mimo nieprzychylnej opinii o żużlu i stylu jazdy Lindmanna dała się ponieść emocjom, albo po prostu oboje postanowili utrzeć nosa Jonssonowi i jego sponsorom.

Jonsson śmignął pierwsze okrążenie. Lindmann z Arcee byli tuż za nim. Reszta zawodników została daleko w tyle.

Karen zacisnęła ręce na barierkach.

Lindmann i Arcee niemal najeżdżali Jonssonowi na tylne koło. Jonsson musiał ich zauważyć, najpierw zjechał lekko na bok, potem przyśpieszył. Jeszcze bardziej. Karen była pewna, że żaden normalny motocykl nie umiało osiągnąć takiej prędkości.

Niestety, Lindmann nie jechał normalnym motocyklem. Przyśpieszył. Albo raczej Arcee przyśpieszyła. Tak czy inaczej…

Publiczność milczała. Drugie okrążenie obaj zawodnicy jechali ze sobą łeb w łeb.

Na początku trzeciego Jonsson przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej.

Komórka w dłoni Karen zawibrowała, ale dziewczyna zbyt była skupiona na rozwoju sytuacji, by ją sprawdzić. Jonsson był szybszy. Drań na nielegalnie podkręconym sprzęcie jadącym na paliwie z kosmosu by realnie szybszy od istoty, dla której to paliwo było codziennym pożywieniem.

– Kurwa pierdolona mać – wyszeptała Karen.

Bo Jonsson przyśpieszał coraz bardziej, jakby stracił kontrolę nad motocyklem. Gdyby zdarzyło się to Lindmannowi – nie byłoby problemu, Arcee cały czas miałaby kontrolę. Ale maszyna Jonssona była tylko maszyną i teraz po prostu jechała i jechała, dalej, niż pozostali zawodnicy, dalej, niż Lindmann i jego nieoczekiwana partnerka, dalej, niż trzecie okrążenie.

A potem motocykl Jonssona przekroczył szczyt swoich możliwości i zaczął płonąć.

Lindmann zareagował na to błyskawicznie – Arcee zareagowała? Czarno-niebieski motocykl skręcił w stronę przeciwnika. Skręcił w prawo, zawracając w sposób, w jaki żaden prawdziwie żużlowy motocykl nie miał możliwości zawrócić.

Karen wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk, oczekując, że Arcee przetransformuje się na oczach całego stadionu, ale tak się nie stało. Kosmitka zatrzymała się tylko, pozwoliła Lindmannowi zeskoczyć i podbiec do drugiego zawodnika, który leżał na torze po tym, jak spadł z płonącej maszyny.

Ten mecz się skończył, i to z wyjątkowo wielkim hukiem.

***

Oczywiście, i dla Jonssona, i dla Lindmanna mecz skończył się dyskwalifikacją. Oczywiście, Jonsson wyszedł z niego mocno poobijany. Ktoś zaczął przebąkiwać coś o nieregulaminowych motocyklach. Nikt do końca nie wiedział, co robiła maszyna Jonssona, ale to, na czym jechał Lindman skręciło w prawo, a nie miało prawa.

– To nie był motor Lindmanna – powtarzała Karen każdemu, kto tylko się zbliżył. – Moja maszyna i Lindmann nie miał na nią wsiadać. Zaszła tragiczna w skutkach pomyłka.

Lindmann potakiwał i mówił tylko, że nie zamierza obrócić pomyłki na swoją korzyść. Przyjmie dyskwalifikację. Na dowód oboje pokazywali wciąż stojący w boksie właściwy motocykl Norwega.

To wszystko kosztowało ich oboje wiele nerwów i Karen poczuła, jak boli ją głowa. Najchętniej zawinęłaby się w ciepły koc i poszła spać, na długo, długo, odsypiając nieprzespaną noc. Zamiast tego pochłonęła kolejną kawę, kolejnego hot doga i pół tabliczki czekolady, którą uraczyli ją mechanicy Lindmanna.

Jonsson miał mniej szczęścia. Motocykl, na którym jechał Lindmann tylko skręcił w niewłaściwą stronę, a poza tym można było udowodnić że znalazł się na torze przypadkiem. Motocykl Jonssona należał do niego. Może bardziej do amerykańskiego mechanika i jego pracodawcy – trudno ocenić. Żaden z nich nie miał jak wymigać się od kontroli.

– Ciekawe, co znajdą? – zastanawiała się Karen, opierając się o bok Arcee tak, jak opierałaby się o normalny motocykl.

– Jedynie nieregulaminowy silnik – powiadomiła kosmitka.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Przeskanowałam sobie ten motocykl. Wszystko, co go napędzało, spłonęło podczas wypadku.

– Pytanie, czy mają tego więcej…

– Jeśli ten mechanik jest rozsądny, zabierze wszystko, co mu zostało i ucieknie do swoich przełożonych.

– Dobrze dla nas – zauważyła Karen. – Ale dla was niekoniecznie.

– Sądzisz, że nie mamy na oku ich operacji? Sądzisz, że nie będziemy ich sprawdzać dalej? Niech się cieszą, że to my, a nie druga strona.

Tak. Z tego, co Karen podczas bezsennej nocy dowiedziała się na temat „drugiej strony” – nie życzyła takiego spotkania nikomu.

Lindmann nie wiedział. Popatrzył pytająco na dziewczynę i na istotę w formie motocykla.

– To… długa historia. Bardzo długa.

– Domyślam się – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Taka historia nie może być krótka.

– Karen opowie ją w skrócie – oznajmiła Arcee. – Ja będę musiała wracać i się zameldować w bazie. I zabrać stąd Jacka. Chłopak ma obowiązki w szkole.

Karen zachichotałaby złośliwie, gdyby nie to, że nagle dotarło do niej, że cała jej dziwna przygoda właśnie dobiegła końca.

– Już? – jęknęła.

– Ta część misji została wykonana.

– Zabierz mnie na kolejną – palnęła dziewczyna.

– Nie pozwolą mi. Ujawniłam się przed dwojgiem ludzi za dużo i może nic mi się za to nie stanie, ale nie wolno mi narażać kolejnych z was. Choć niektórzy jak na mój gust sami za bardzo narażają i siebie, i innych.

To było ewidentnie skierowane do Lindmanna, który prychnął tylko. Karen uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie.

Jack zszedł do nich, przepchał się przez tłum. Na Lindmanna patrzył krzywo, Karen nie miała pojęcia, czy po prostu jak na obcą osobę wpychającą się tam, gdzie nikt jej nie prosił, czy może Arcee zdążyła wysłać chłopakowi jakąś wiadomość o Lindmannie-postrachu toru. Jack był jednak uprzejmym chłopakiem, podziękował obojgu, Norwegowi też.

– Masz wyjątkowy motocykl – zażartował Lindmann.

Odpowiedziało mu oburzone warknięcie motoru.

***

Karen dostała na koniec swoją samotną przejażdżkę. Ostatnia okazja na… na cokolwiek. Jakikolwiek kontakt. Żadnego zimnego poranka, żadnego dodatkowego dzieciaka w roli plecaczka, tylko mruczenie żywej maszynerii pod nogami i pęd powietrza w uszach.

Tym razem nie rozmawiały i Karen nie miała pojęcia, o czym to świadczy.

Szczerze, nie miała już pojęcia o niczym.

Jutro będzie całe to zdarzenie uważać za sen. Pewnie będzie do końca życia – chyba, że istnienie obcych wyjdzie na jaw. Chyba, że „druga strona” spadnie jej do ogródka (nic zabawnego, lepiej nie). W normalnym życiu Karen było sporo mocnych wrażeń, ale pewne rzeczy wykraczały poza nie.

Pewne rzeczy były nieogarnialne dla umysłu dziewczyny.

Na przykład, jakim słowem określić fascynację istotą z kosmosu, która była żywa w zupełnie inny sposób, niż każdy, kogo Karen znała? Czy rozumieć ją w kategoriach fascynacji mechanika maszyną, czy może jako coś zupełnie innego?

Kategorie. Kategorie mieszały się i przestawały mieć znaczenie – pomyślała Karen mknąc o zachodzie słońca w towarzystwie – bo inaczej tego nie można nazwać – obcej istoty.

– Zatrzymajmy się – poprosiła.

Arcee posłuchała. Zjechały na pobocze pustej, solidnie dziurawej polskiej drogi. Karen patrzyła, jak jej towarzyszka przybiera swoją bazową formę i coś w jej sercu się ścisnęło na myśl, że pewnie nie zobaczy tego już nigdy więcej, ani nie usłyszy tego charakterystycznego dźwięku.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała. – Za przejażdżkę, za wszystko… To nie jest coś, co zdarza się większości ludzi.

Patrzyła na świecące niebieskie oczy ponad nią, próbowała zapamiętać – załamania pancerza, kolce, kable, delikatne linie w miejscach, gdzie przesuwały się płyty, srebrną twarz. Jak coś tak obcego może być tak piękne? Chyba tylko dla takiej szalonej maniaczki motocykli i silników jak ona.

Arcee uśmiechnęła się i Karen pomyślała, że zaraz się rozpłynie.

To nie było normalne – podpowiadały jej resztki zdrowego rozsądku.

Tu nic nie było normalne – podpowiadało jej wszystko inne.

– Za przejażdżkę też dziękuję – dodała. – Cieszę się, że mogłam jeszcze chwilę z tobą pobyć. Ja… Nie mam pojęcia jak to nazwać. Gdybyś była człowiekiem pewnie znalazłabym właściwe kategorie, ale nie jesteś. Nie wiem, czy mnie rozumiesz, ale… fascynujesz mnie. Chyba najlepsze słowo.

– Cóż, wiem, że jesteśmy dla was czymś niezwykłym.

– Czymś niezwykłym! To mało powiedziane! Jesteś… Och – Karen potrząsnęła głową. – Nie umiem tego powiedzieć. Nigdy będę umiała. Może tak będzie lepiej. Zaraz każda z nas i tak wróci do swojego zwykłego życia.

**Author's Note:**

> O klasie autora powinno świadczyć to, że do jego tekstów ludzie piszą dziwne fanfiki. Joanno, czuj się doceniona przez mój spaczony mózg :)


End file.
